Lamiya i Lilavi Rozi
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: Surat-surat yang tak terbuka selama 100 tahun, mawar ungu kering yang terikat bersamanya, dan sebuah nama yang berasal dari legenda diiringi dengan imbuhan kata kepemilikan 'Lamia-ku'. #TAKABURC


Halo **Hime Hoshina** , Hitsu di sini meneruskan fic darimu yang menurut saya sangat indah~! Saya merasa kecil setelah membaca starting wave darimu. Saya tidak tahu apa itu OOC dan, karena saya pun tak terlalu pintar dalam merangkai kata, izinkanlah saya meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kalau akhirnya bisa jauh berbeda dengan gaya menulismu di awal, **Hime Hoshina** -san *bows*

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance (?)

Rating: T

Summary: Surat-surat yang tak terbuka selama 100 tahun, mawar ungu kering yang terikat bersamanya, dan sebuah nama yang berasal dari legenda diiringi dengan imbuhan kata kepemilikan 'Lamia-ku'. #TAKABURC

* * *

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

 **Ламия и Лилаво Рози**

 _ **Lamiya i Lilavi Rozi**_

* * *

...*...

 _Untuk Lamia-ku._

...*...

Satu tumpuk surat dalam amplop dengan segel keluarga Kuran. Tertumpuk rapi diikat pita merah darah, sebuah mawar kering berada di puncaknya, sedikit warna ungu gelap tersisa di pangkalnya yang tersapu cokelat suram. Tersembunyi pada bagian paling dalam rak meja yang terkunci rapat, kuncinya yang memiliki simbol keluarga ditemukan di bawah bantal. Aroma mawar yang bercampur dengan kertas tua tercium saat Yuki menariknya keluar.

Yuki memandang bulan yang bersinar redup di luar jendela. Warnanya yang pucat mengingatkannya akan kulit pemilik kamar ini. Kaname Kuran—kakaknya—kekasihnya—pahlawannya—pangerannya—yang telah membeku dan tertidur panjang satu abad lamanya.

Satu abad, 100 tahun. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat jika nyawamu abadi ternyata. Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ternyata sudah begitu lama sejak dia menghindari kamar ini, terlalu takut untuk kembali bersinggungan dengan masa lalu dan membuka luka lama. Menguncinya rapat-rapat dengan rantai dan gembok-gembok besar. Membuat peraturan tak tertulis agar tak ada yang mendekatinya.

Namun, jika rencananya untuk membangkitkan kembali Kaname berjalan lancar, maka dia harus mengatasi ketakutannya. Dia harus menjaga kamar ini—beserta segala yang pernah kakaknya miliki sebelumnya. Untuk menjadi memori yang baru bagi Kuran Kaname yang baru pula—sebagai manusia.

Termasuk setumpuk surat-surat pribadi yang tak pernah dikirimkannya.

"Untuk siapa?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada keras, hanya untuk membuatnya lupa jika sudah 100 tahun tak pernah ada suara di tempat ini.

Yuki melepaskan pita merah darah yang menyimpul rumit, bunga mawar kering yang mulai rapuh diletakkannya di atas meja. Menepuk debu yang menempel di permukaan amplop paling atas, dia terkesima.

Di atas kertas yang menguning termakan usia, tulisan miring khas Kuran Kaname tercetak rapi. Bersambung dan kait mengait seperti sulur tanaman rambat, menyamarkan nama yang tercetak di atas sana—sama seseorang yang seharusnya menerima surat-surat itu.

Yuki mengejanya sembari memincingkan mata. "Untuk... La... mi... a... ku? Lamia ... ku?" gumamnya lirih. Mencoba mengingat seseorang yang memiliki nama itu. Kosong. "Siapa?" kembali dia bertanya keras-keras.

Surat di puncak tumpukan terlihat paling tua. Dengan kuku, dia merobek penutup amplop itu, mengambil surat di dalamnya yang mulai melapuk.

...*...

 _Untuk Lamia-ku._

 _Surat ini tidak akan pernah sampai di tanganmu. Jadi, tak ada gunanya aku menanyakan kabarmu._

 _Jika kau menemukannya, kau pasti marah dan mengamuk, tidak sudi jika dirimu disamakan dengan monster pemakan bayi. Tapi, bukankah itu panggilan yang sesuai untukmu? Kau yang sejak awal ditakdirkan untuk memangsa, bahkan sejak dalam kandungan. Dan meski kau berhasil mengelak sekali, takdir itu akan terus mengikutimu untuk membuktikan kepastiannya._

 _Kau boleh mengelak, namun waktu akan membuktikan kebenaran kata-kataku._

 _Mengingat surat ini kutulis di kali pertama kita berjumpa, kurasa memang bukan hal pantas mengatakan ramalan seperti ini padamu. Tapi, kau juga harus mengerti, jika mulai saat ini, semua ramalanku adalah jalan hidupmu—karena aku akan membuatnya begitu._

 _Lamia-ku. Kau terlahir dengan ketidakberuntungan. Namun, sekali saat mata tajammu menatapku dari hamparan salju, ketidakberuntungan itu telah berubah menjadi kesialan._

 _Di hari di mana aku memilihmu dari dua anak berwajah serupa, takdirmu sudah ditulis ulang. Hidup yang seharusnya kau lalui dengan mudah hingga kematian menjemput akan menjadi sulit dan penuh tekanan. Hidup dan matimu kelak akan menjadi hal yang kutentukan, dan kau akan menjadi salah satu pion paling berharga yang kumiliki._

 _Aku harus mengakhiri surat ini sekarang._

 _Seperti yang kukatakan, kau akan menempuh jalan hidup yang kuhendaki—melayani dan melindungi seseorang yang sangat kusayangi. Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan beberapa persiapan kecil untuk menarikmu dalam takdir ini._

 _Lamia-ku, pertemuan berikutnya denganmu akan sangat kunantikan._

 _-Kaname Kuran._

Ти си очарователен

...*...

Kau memesona.

Lamia.

Wanita dengan paras luar biasa memesona. Putri Poseidon yang menjadi Ratu Libya. Kekasih simpanan Raja para Dewa, Zeus. Dan juga, salah satu wanita yang paling dibenci Hera di muka bumi.

Kecemburuan adalah teman abadi kaum wanita, Hera meneriakkan kutukan untuk Sang Ratu Libya. Setiap anak yang lahir dari rahimnya akan mati begitu melihat dunia, usianya tak akan lebih dari beberapa jam saja.

Satu lahir, satu mati. Terus dan terus tak berhenti. Kesedihan yang berulang menghilangkan kewarasan Lamia. Rasa iri yang tumbuh tatkala melihat wanita lain memiliki anak menjadikannya gila. Di malam hari, saat para ibu tertidur dan lengah, Lamia akan menyelinap ke buaian mereka, mencekik leher si bayi dan membawanya pergi. Darah kental itu diminumnya, daging lembut itu dimakannya, nyawa suci itu dihisapnya—sebagai pembalasan akan nyawa-nyawa anaknya yang hilang. Mereka pun mulai memanggilnya monster.

Lamia. Sosok indah yang dilahirkan dengan takdir untuk dicemburui dan dikutuk.

Lamia. Monster mengerikan yang lahir dari kesedihan dan keputusasaan.

Lamia. Salah satu mitos vampir paling awal vampir yang berasal dari manusia.

Yuki tersenyum mengingat mitos itu. Tahu benar siapa yang sang kakak tunjuk sebagai Lamia dalam suratnya. _Orang itu_ memang pantas mendapat panggilan Lamia—keindahan, kesedihan, ketakutan, kecemburuan, kebencian, keberanian hingga kegilaan memang berputar mengelilinginyaseperti kutukan.

"Lamia- _mu_ , Kak?" pewaris keluarga Kuran itu bertanya. Mengambil acak surat yang bertumpuk, memilih sebuah amplop dengan aroma darah kering Kaname di bagian tengah tumpukan.

...*...

 _Untuk Lamia-ku._

 _Kau telah membenciku rupanya. Tepat seperti yang kuharapkan darimu._

 _Pandangan matamu yang tajam menusuk saat pisau kau hunuskan adalah sebuah karya seni. Kebencian dan ketakutan itu tergambar jelas di sana—sangat memesona. Akan lebih sempurna jika yang ada di sana merah gelap, bukannya ungu terang._

 _Kau, dengan instingmu yang tajam, langsung tahu jika aku terkait dengan kematian orangtuamu—hal yang berhasil aku tutupi dari dewan dengan sempurna. Sudah kuduga, menjadikanmu penjaga Yuki adalah hal terbaik, Lamia-ku._

 _Vampir darah murni tidak semudah itu mengalirkan darahnya, dan aku membiarkan darahku mengalir untukmu. Di masa depan, aku akan kembali mengalirkan darahku untukmu, dan kau akan terikat dengan darah ini selamanya._

 _Sekarang, kau sudah sedikit lebih dewasa dibandingkan saat pertama kali kita berjumpa. Keindahanmu semakin terasah. Dalam beberapa tahun, aku tahu, kau akan menyempurnakannya. Hingga nanti pada saat di mana kau akan mati, semua orang pasti akan mengingatmu sebagai sosok yang indah dan berbahaya—sama denganku ataupun Yuki—sama seperti Lamia yang sesungguhnya._

 _Aku menantikannya._

 _Aku menantikan sosok indahmu yang menari di telapak tanganku_ _._

 _-Kaname Kuran._

Ти си чудотворна

...*...

Kau penuh keajaiban.

Yuki menghela napas. Ia duduk di atas ranjang yang lama tak terpakai. Angin mulai berembus, menggoyang pepohonan di luar jendela, membentuk bayangan-bayangan tak menyenangkan di dalam kamar kakak tercintanya.

Ia melirik mawar ungu yang telah pudar di atas meja. Bibirnya terkatup.

Pandangnya kembali melayang ke tumpukan surat untuk sang Lamia. Dilipatnya kertas surat yang telah dibaca, lalu ia mengambil salah satu amplop lagi.

...*...

 _Untuk Lamia-ku._

 _Sesuai ekspektasiku, kau adalah definisi dari keajaiban. Tak hanya darah Yuki, dan tentunya, tak hanya darahku yang menjadi bagian dari kekuatanmu. Tubuhmu tak kuasa, bukan? Setengah dari dirimu akhirnya kembali padamu._

 _Bau darahmu tercium hidungku, begitu pekat, begitu kaya. Kini kau sepenuhnya vampir. Seutuhnya vampir._

 _Bloody rose, baru kali itu kulihat keindahannya. Kamu berhasil menggunakannya dengan kekuatan barumu. Aku bangga padamu, Lamia-ku._

 _Adalah Yuki yang kupertaruhkan di sini. Dan berkat dirimu, aku bisa membawa Yuki bersamaku._

 _Tugasmu sudah selesai, namun ikatan kita takkan pernah putus. Kita masih akan bertemu lagi di masa yang akan datang. Lalu, saat itu tiba, aku akan menikmati keindahanmu yang mematikan._

 _Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menunggu._

 _-Kaname Kuran_

Ти си претенциозен

...*...

Kau adalah kemegahan.

...*...

 _Untuk Lamia-ku._

 _Hari ini aku melihatmu. Bagai bunga mawar yang kuselipkan bersama surat ini, iris mata ungumu bersinar indah. Aku tak kuasa menyapamu. Berdirinya dirimu saja terlihat begitu … memesona._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Perhitunganku salah. Seharusnya tidak begini. Ini semua salahku. Yuki, dan juga dirimu. Hatiku seperti gelas yang jatuh, pecah, berhamburan, menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tak lagi bisa diperbaiki. Hal ini terjadi kala engkau bersikap layaknya orang asing._

 _Kamu lupa._

 _Aku merasakan jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat saat kugenggam lenganmu. Aku sudah cukup senang melihatmu di sini. Aku lega melihatmu berdiri lagi, memegang senjatamu, memeluk kemegahanmu. Namun, semua itu masih kurang._

 _Aku bertanya dalam hati, ke mana Lamia-ku pergi?_

 _Karena itu, kuangkat Yuki dan kutancapkan taringku padanya untuk melihat reaksimu._

 _Tak ada._

 _Yuki benar, tak seharusnya aku menarikmu ke dalam masalah kami, vampir berdarah murni. Tetapi aku tak kuasa … aku menginginkanmu._

 _-Kaname Kuran_

...*...

Tangan kecil Yuki gemetar setelah membaca surat di depannya.

"Kapan kamu menulis surat ini, Kak?" bibirnya bergetar, "saat aku tertidur?"

Rambut panjangnya kini terurai indah menyapu tiap surat. Pikiran Yuki terantuk oleh wajah Kaname. Masih terekam jelas ekspresi terakhir laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Lalu gambaran itu berubah menjadi pria berambut putih dengan iris mata ungu yang, setelah berpuluh tahun, akhirnya semakin sering tersenyum untuknya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang Lamia-mu, Kak …" Yuki memeluk erat surat beraroma samar darah Kuran Kaname.

Sebuah amplop lolos dari tangannya, meluncur indah ke atas lantai yang cukup berdebu.

Ти си вечната мъдрост

...*...

Kau adalah kebijaksanaan abadi.

Yuki meletakkan seluruh surat yang tak pernah ia sangka ditulis oleh Kaname. Bahkan hingga setelah Kaname tak lagi bersamanya, ia tetap merupakan sebuah misteri.

"Dan kukira aku sudah mengetahui segalanya tentangmu …" Yuki tertawa kecil.

Ia meraih amplop yang tadi terjatuh dan memutuskan untuk membacanya.

...*...

 _Untuk Lamia-ku._

 _Mungkin ini adalah surat terakhirku yang takkan pernah sampai di tanganmu._

 _Meski aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah surat untukmu, aku harus menulis lagi. Kurasa waktuku takkan lama lagi._

 _Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Secara tuntas. Meskipun itu artinya aku harus rela tak lagi bisa mengawasi perkembanganmu menjadi sebuah mawar ungu nan indah, aku harus rela._

 _Aku menantikan dirimu yang menari di telapak tanganku. Sepertinya mimpi itu pun harus kandas. Meski begitu, aku masih bisa menari bersamamu hingga saat terakhir nanti. Kuharap begitu. Ketika aku bersamamu, keindahanmu tak terlukiskan._

 _Kali ini, sepertinya aku benar-benar menyerahkan Yuki di tanganmu._

 _Aku bisa merasakan, kini sudah waktunya._

 _Aku ingin mengukir wajahmu di memoriku._

 _Aku ingin mengingatmu selamanya, Lamia-ku._

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _-Kaname Kuran_

* * *

 **TAMAT**

...*...

 **Notes:**

Tentang judul:

 _Lamiya i Lilavi Rozi_ : Ламия и Лилаво Рози (Bulgarian) _:_ Lamia dan Mawar Ungu.

Ти си очарователен _:_ (Bulgarian) Kau memesona.

Ти сичудотворна _:_ (Bulgarian) Kau penuh keajaiban.

Ти си претенциозен: (Bulgarian) Kau adalah kemegahan.

Ти си вечната мъдрост: (Bulgarian) Kau adalah kebijaksanaan abadi.

Adalah 4 arti mawar ungu secara tradisional, secara modern lebih dikenal dengan 'Cinta pertama, keajaiban, kebangsawanan dan kebijakan'.

Author akhir: I know it's bad, I don't feel it's good enough. Dan sebenarnya saya mau bikin cerita tentang ketika akhirnya Kaname bangun dan bertemu Zero, di mana Zero juga sudah baca semua suratnya (dari Yuki tentunya), tapi yah … menurut saya nanti malah jadi antiklimaks :")

Terakhir, review is very welcome~!


End file.
